Memories
by Ice.Jewel-9425
Summary: I sat down on that same bench where I have been abandoned for so many years ago which is now surrounded by many Sakura trees. I smiled at the memory on why these trees were here. The thought brought back his face. His eyes. His complexion. His smile.


**

* * *

**

Hello! This is my first official Naruto fanfic. Well, I'm making the pairings somewhat similar to what you people prefer since you know, I want readers. Hehe. If you don't like it then I apologize. Anyway, I do hope you like and please go easy on me. R&R please :D

It was almost midnight when I arrived at the gates of Konoha. I knew he was leaving and I am going to do everything in my power to stop him. Why is he doing this now? Why now when we were finally happy together?

I fingered the necklace he had given me during my birthday, and waited. Minutes later a dark blur came into view approaching me. This was it. I swallowed the lump on my throat as he neared me.

"Sakura" he stated rather coldly. This caused tears to build up. Is he mad at me? What did I do?

I didn't reply as my eyes gave away and the hidden tears revealed themselves rolling down my cheeks. He cupped my face in his long slender hands and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. He lifted my chin and our eyes met. He was just the same as ever. Those coal dark eyes; ebony black hair; pale, fair complexion and that ever so famous smirk. He sat us both down on the bench and used both his arms to caress my hand and cheek.

"Why?" I muttered looking straight into his dark onyx eyes. He sighed and whispered into my ear "You already know" my breathe hitched as I glared at him "Itachi." I growled receiving a nod in response this made my anger rise "Itachi this, Itachi that! Why can't you just forget about it and live on?!" he just stared back at me exposing no emotion whatsoever.

Before I could say anything else, I was stopped by a pair of cool lips pressed firmly unto mine. I didn't move, I couldn't move.

"I love you and always will. You and I know that but don't bother to wait for me. I don't want you to be in danger again." He said breaking the kiss. I felt his lips on my forehead. It was warm and familiar but there was hesitation to it. I felt something drip to my cheeks. Tears. His tears. My eyes filled with my own tears again but this time he just moved away and murmured the last two words I would receive from him; "Thank you."

Then my body felt pain but it never could overpass the pain inside me, than following this, everything fell pitch black.

* * *

Year by year, I awaited his return by the gates of Konoha. When I finally realized that he wouldn't be coming back, I broke down. My heart felt as if it were torn into pieces, pieces that couldn't be mended back. I knew I wouldn't be able to continue living like this. I had to do something. But what can _I_ do? Nothing.

No one cares. Tenten, Hinata, Ino? They only pretended to care just for the heck of it. I bet they just pitied me thats why they actually bother to hang around with me. As for the others? It's either they're too busy because of their missions, or they just want to be busy just to avoid me. I know they mean well, but I also know they're only doing it because they feel bad about me being with Sasuke.

One day I decided; I will end my life, if not then at least try. I didn't want to stay anyways, what's keeping me from leaving? Then the annoying voice inside my head returned _'Because you're willing enough to believe that he would return for you'. _My jaw clenched. It was true; I have waited for him for five years already. I have wasted my life and ruined my chances of starting a new one. Naruto went on with Hinata and so on. Well now I couldn't take it anymore, therefore, I'm going to end my life.

I sat down on that same bench where I have been abandoned for so many years ago. It was now surrounded by many trees. Sakura trees. I smiled at the memory on why these trees were here. The thought brought back his face. His eyes. His complexion. His smile. Tears fell as I did a series of difficult hand seals. After these, I lay down, welcoming the pain as it burned my head. It was painful, yet relieving. I held the necklace in my hands as hot tears fell down my face. I curled myself up and closed my tired eyes. In a few moments, there will no longer be and tears, no more pain, no more regrets and no more Haruno Sakura.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." smiling weakly to myself, I closed my eyes as the obscure darkness welcomed me, embracing me, and taking me away. Tears continued to fall as memories slipped away, today, Haruno Sakura is no more but a forgotten corpse of an abnormally pink-haired girl abondoned by her friends, family, and one true love.

**Hey...well, maybe you are wondering why such a sad ending. This story was originally considered as a one shot but I'm planning to continue. So please check often if I uploaded. I hoped you like the one shot.**

**Oh yeah, to let you want to read (I think) I hope this will work: **_She doesn't actually die. Missing one more seal, her memories disappear to thin air. During the process, it caused deep haemorrhage and the Konoha people found her and brought her to the healing place thingy. There are side effects in the seals she did. Whoever touches her forget who she is and was which results to when the people brought her to the healing place they slowly forgot who she is. One of them noticed this as each of the people from Konoha visited her and touched her. Later on, Sasuke comes back...tune in to know soon. XD_

**These are not final plots so do not stick into these. I might change the plans. Take Care and R&R please**


End file.
